To Reason Why
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: "You're the person I'll never stop looking for in a crowded place."


**To Reason Why**

…

Adam sat at the bar, a beer in front of him as he glanced over now and again at the table by the window. He felt someone nudge his arm, looking sideways to see Tommy Jefferson beside him.

"What you doin' bug."

"Enjoying a peaceful drink, if that's okay?" Adam stated.

"Fine by me, I'll have a scotch, double…thanks."

Adam shook his head before he ordered Tommy's drink for him, before he glanced away again.

"Who do you keep staring at?" Tommy asked, following Adam's gaze.

"Just Harry."

"Oh…she okay?"

Adam heard something unfamiliar in Tommy's voice when he asked the question.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Huh?"

"You sound, I don't know…worried?"

"Worried, about Harry…no way."

"Something is off with her, she's been acting weird for days."

"So, why can't you just ask her?"

"Are you kidding, this is Harry we're talking about. She'd kill me if I asked."

"Well if you're not gonna ask her then there's no point worrying then, is there?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders before another voice interrupted them.

"Gentlemen."

They both turned to see D.A Rosanna Remmick appearing beside them.

"Rosanna, we don't usually see you in here?" Tommy said.

"Yeah well, I needed a drink after dealing with you lot all day."

"Charming." Adam added.

"What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here huh?" She asked.

"Sure…wine?" Tommy asked.

"Nice try Jefferson…whiskey, large."

"Sure…you heard her bug."

"What, me but I…fine."

…

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence before Rosanna finally spoke.

"So, what were you two talking about before I arrived."

"Oh, nothing really." Adam replied.

"The bug's worried about Harry."

"Jesus Tommy."

"What? She asked."

"Why are you worried about the troll."

"Quit calling her that, will you." Adam asked.

"Okay fine, so…why are you worried about her?" Rosanna asked.

"She just seems a little unfocused lately, something is definitely bothering her."

"Oh my god, she's fine. Everyone is allowed an off day." Tommy stated.

"Oh come on Tommy, it's more than that."

"I hate to interrupt, and I know this might be a stupid question but, have you actually asked her what's bugging her?" Rosanna asked.

"Well no but I…"

"Why the hell not?"

"He's scared too." Tommy said.

"You do it then?" Adam added.

"Oh trust me, she wouldn't want me asking her anything right now."

"Why not?" Adam asked him.

"Nothing."

"Are you the reason?"

"Tommy Jefferson you didn't?" Rosanna asked.

"What? What didn't he do?

"I gotta say Tommy, I thought you had better taste?" Rosanna sneered.

"Oh my god, you slept with Harry?" Adam said, his voice a little higher than intended.

"Keep it down will you."

"You are unbelievable."

"No wonder she's depressed, sleeping with you does that to a woman." Rosanna smiled.

"You're not helping."

"Bartender, give me two double whiskey's would you?" Rosanna asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

Tommy and Adam watched as Rosanna paid for the drinks and watched as she made a move to stand up.

"Rosanna, what are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Mind your own Jefferson."

…

Harry was sitting with her head low, her glass empty, when she felt someone approaching her table. She looked up when the glass of whiskey appeared in front of her, to see Rosanna looking at her.

"What the hell?" Harry asked.

"Thought you could use a drink, can I join you?"

"I didn't think you'd want to be seen associating with the likes of me."

Rosanna sat down, just shrugging her shoulders at Harry's question. They remained silent for a few moments before Rosanna spoke again.

"So, the word on the street is you slept with Tommy Jefferson."

Harry nearly choked on her drink at Rosanna's statement, looking around her.

"Keep your god damn voice down will you."

"Oh come on Harry, you're not the first, you won't be the last."

"You too?"

"Once, a very drunken shameful night if memory serves me."

"So he's been telling everyone has he, well that's just bloody great."

"Well it's about time people knew you weren't always a frigid troll."

"Fuck off Rosanna."

"I'm only joking with you."

"Yeah well I don't find it very funny, how's your marriage."

Harry knew she'd stepped over the line when Rosanna's face fell at the question.

"Oh shit Rosanna, I'm sorry, that was too far."

"Forget it, I deserved it. We're getting a divorce if you really wanna know."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it's been a long time coming."

"I've been there…twice."

"I swore to myself I wouldn't turn out like my parents, I certainly screwed that one up."

"Yeah well, we all make mistakes."

"Was Tommy a mistake?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know. Tommy and Adam have been pretty worried about you, I'm guessing Tommy more than Adam."

"It was a stupid mistake."

"Was it?"

"What are you getting at Rosanna?"

"For a stupid mistake, it seems to bother you more than it should."

"What's Tommy said?"

"Nothing, his voice gives him away though. I think he's genuinely worried about you."

"I doubt it."

"What's the first thing he does when he sleeps with someone he doesn't really care about?"

"Brags about it."

"Exactly, he hasn't done that with you, has he?"

"No, no he hasn't."

"You feel something for him?"

"Rosanna I…."

"It wasn't really a question, more an observation."

"I'm not his type, I'm too old for a start."

"No arguments from me there."

"Rosanna." She warned.

"Fine, but he sees something in you, because if he hadn't…he wouldn't have slept with you in the first place. He doesn't treat you the way he does with his conquests, he's gentle, and understanding, protective of you even."

…

Tommy and Adam looked over at the two women, who were deep in conversation. Quickly turning back when they looked over at them.

"I can't believe you slept with Harry, what the hell were you thinking."

"Don't start with me okay."

"Don't start, Harry's not just anyone here okay, she's a friend…"

"You think I don't know that, I didn't mean to upset her."

"Yeah right."

"I know you won't believe this, but sleeping Harry, it wasn't like it was with the others…it was, different."

"I don't think I need to know the details Tommy."

"I'm not the type to open up to another guy okay."

"Please tell me you're not going to now."

"She means something to me, I think I love her."

"You…Harry."

"Yes Harry."

"You're kidding right."

"Hey I'm trying to open up here."

"Yeah and I'm really uncomfortable about it."

"You really are a bug."

Tommy went back to his drink, Adam feeling a little guilty.

"Tommy I'm sorry, it's just…we don't normally do this…the opening up stuff."

"Yeah I know, it's weird."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"That I love her?"

"Yeah."

"I do."

"Then why are you sitting here."

Adam looked at his colleague and friend, despite their arguments and their differences, he had to admit that he actually did like Tommy.

…

Rosanna sat down her glass, before she smiled over at Harry.

"I don't know Rosanna, what if it's too risky?"

"You'll never know unless you take that step."

"Harry."

The two women stopped talking when Tommy appeared at the table.

"Tommy."

"Can we talk?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I…"

"Oh don't mind me, go." Rosanna smiled.

Harry stood up, Tommy's arm going to her back as he guided her outside.

"Will this take long Tommy, it's starting to rain."

"Look, about the other night."

"Tommy I…"

"Please Harry, this isn't easy for me."

"You made a mistake, I know…it's fine Tommy really. WE can just go back to how things were before."

As Harry stepped away, Tommy grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She turned back to him, seeing the way he was looking at her.

"Tommy?"

"I know you think we made a mistake Harry but, I don't."

"Of course you do."

"No, I don't. You and I, it's something I've wanted for a long time now."

"Tommy, I'm not like your other women. You'd get bored, the minute some pretty young thing comes along you'd be off."

"You have no idea just how wrong you are."

"I don't know if I can take that risk, I'm sorry Tommy."

"You know how I know I would work with us…"

"Tommy we…"

"Because I love you."

"What?"

Tommy's hand came around her waist, bringing her a little close to him.

"You heard me, I love you Harry. You know me well enough to know that I've never said I love you to anyone other than my wife."

"Which one?"

"Come on Harry, I never get serious with a woman unless I really feel something for her. Okay so my three marriages didn't work out, doesn't mean we couldn't."

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?"

"I don't mean marriage, I mean not unless you want too."

"Tommy."

"All I know right now Harry is that I've felt this way about you since we met, there's something about you that makes me want to be a better guy, for myself and for you."

"What if it didn't work out Tommy, we still have to work together."

"How about focusing on the good things, instead of all the things that could go wrong? You don't feel anything for me at all."

"You know I do."

"Well then."

"Tommy I don't say this very often, but I'm scared. I don't want to ruin a good friendship."

"We won't let anything ruin our friendship. I promise, even if this didn't work out, our friendship would remain."

"You can't guarantee that."

"But we can try, take that leap Harry…take it with me."

Harry looked around her, seeing Rosanna and Adam ducking behind the blind of the bar window.

"Promise me, you will put every effort in to this Tommy, I need too…"

"I'm dedicated to this Harry, to you…I promise."

"Okay then."

"You mean that?"

"Tommy, shut up and just kiss me already."

Tommy smiled down at her, before covering her lips with his own, the rain falling lightly around them.

…

-Fin


End file.
